


Someone to Take Care of You

by benjji2795



Series: Jonnor [2]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjji2795/pseuds/benjji2795
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude takes care of Connor when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Take Care of You

Connor awoke to a pounding in his head. He groaned. Last night he had been feeling fine, but now it seemed like every bit of him was screaming in pain.

“Dad!” came a mangled yell from his throat. There was no reply. He rolled over, trying to rise out of bed and look for his dad, but the increased throbbing in his head told him that wasn’t a good idea. So instead, he began pawing at his nightstand, trying to grab his phone. Finally finding it, he called his dad.

“Connor?” Adam answered.

“Dad, I’m sick.” Connor said, the words grating against his throat. Adam sighed.

“Look, bud, I left you a note downstairs, but I got called away for work. Jude’s supposed to be coming over soon to walk you back to his house. You’re going to need to spend the night there.”

“But dad-”

“You’re going to have to now, son, especially since you’re sick. You need someone to take care of you.”

“Okay.” Connor said, hanging up the phone. He got out of bed, ignoring the shooting pain in all of his muscles, and threw on pajama pants and a t-shirt. He then crawled back into bed and waited for Jude, quickly falling back asleep.

 

“Connor!” Jude said, shaking him awake.

“Mmmm.” Connor groaned, feeling considerably worse than before. For some reason, he couldn’t seem to remember why Jude was there in the first place.

“Aren’t you excited to spend the night Con?” Jude asked. Right, that’s why he was here. Connor sat up, grimacing as he did. “Are you okay Con?” Connor shook his head.

“I’m sick.” he said, conserving his words. His throat really hurt.

“Oh. Let me call my mama to come pick us up then.”

“No, it’s fine I can walk.” Connor said, beginning to stand up before being pushed back down towards the bed by Jude.

“You are not walking, Con. Just lay there until my mama gets here, okay?” Connor just mumbled something unintelligible in reply, before once again, falling back asleep.

 

A short while later, they arrived at the Adams-Foster house. Connor groaned and grumbled most of the way, but Jude figured that he deserved a pass, being sick and all. Slowly, they made their way up the stairs, headed to Jude’s room, where Jude settled Connor into his bed. Once he was comfortable, Jude raced out and downstairs to find Lena.

“Mama, can you tell me how to take care of him?” Jude asked, the words coming out in a rush. Lena smiled. She remembered seeing the same look Jude wore on her wife’s face the first time she was sick.

“Sure, bud.” Lena answered, leading Jude out into the kitchen.

“You literally have treatments for everything!” Jude exclaimed, eyeing the spread of medication, thermometers and bandages laid out on the table in front of him.

“Comes with the territory of being a mom–parent. Some day you’ll know what I mean.” Lena replied, chuckling. “For Connor, all you’ll probably need is an ear thermometer to check his temperature, and some Tylenol. Oh and water! He needs to drink a lot of water.” She continued, grabbing items off the table and handing them to Jude as she spoke.

“That’s it?” Jude asked, a little surprised. He’d expected that there would be more to do.

“Yeah, unfortunately. It sucks seeing him feel so awful, doesn’t it?” Jude nodded. “The only things that are really going to help him feel better are water and time. But if you have any questions, I’ll be around.” Lena said, giving Jude a gentle pat on the back. Jude headed back to his room, going as fast as he could without spilling the glass of water he was carrying.

“You feeling any better Con?”

“Mmm.” Connor groaned.

“Well I have something that might make you feel better.” Jude said, holding up the bottle of Tylenol. Connor slowly rolled over onto his back so he could see Jude.

“Mama says Tylenol and a glass of water works wonders.” Jude continued.

“Gimme.” Connor murmured. Jude walked over to the bed, handing Connor the pills and water.

“You know, this is a good look for you.” Jude said jokingly. Between the messy hair and his pale, clammy skin, Connor probably looked about as awful as he felt. Had he had the energy, he probably would’ve shoved Jude, but instead he just smiled weakly. Jude giggled, and then leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss on Connor’s forehead, surprised by how warm it felt.

“Now get some sleep, Con.”

 

Connor was roused from sleep by a grumbling in his stomach.

“Juuuuuuuuude.” Connor yelled feebly.

“Yeah?” was his reply, sounding much closer to Connor than he expected.

“I’m hungry Jude.”

“Feeling up to going downstairs to get something?” Connor slowly sat up. The throbbing in his head subsided, and his body didn’t scream in pain every time he moved. His throat still hurt, but all things considered, he felt far better than he had earlier, so he nodded.

“Have you just been sitting in here the whole time I was asleep?” Connor asked.

“Yeah, I wanted to be right here in case you needed something.” Jude replied, blushing slightly.

“Thanks for taking care of me Jude.” Connor said, leaning over and hugging him.

“You’re welcome Con. Now get off me, you’re still sick!” Jude answered, causing both of them to burst into giggles.


End file.
